Restaurants and other such food establishments often buy supplies in relatively large containers. For example, mayonnaise is often sold in 30 pound, 4 gallon plastic jars having screw-off lids. Another way in which mayonnaise is distributed is in a cardboard box having a plastic bag within the box for holding the mayonnaise. The bag is larger than the interior of the box so that the mayonnaise in the bag conforms to the shape of the box. Buying supplies, such as mayonnaise, in a box offers a significant savings to the user over purchasing the product in a plastic jar.
However, opening the cardboard box containing ingredients such as mayonnaise is a messy job and somewhat time consuming. Typically, first the user takes the folded over flaps of the box and bends them back away from the top of the box and down along the side of the box. A keeper or tie is removed from the plastic bag and the open top of the bag is folded back down over the downwardly extending flaps of the box to expose the mayonnaise within. The inside surface of the plastic bag, now facing outwardly and stretched over the outside of the cardboard box, must be wiped off as it has mayonnaise on it. To keep foreign matter out of the product, the bag is usually resealed after a quantity of the product is removed. The requirement to reseal the boxes is especially acute when the boxes are to be stacked on top of one another. When so stacked the bag must be sealed, to keep out foreign matter, and the flaps must be folded back over the top to provide the required strength to the box. The next time the product is needed, the process must be repeated. Thus, although the cardboard box type of container can offer a significant savings to a user, such as a restaurant owner, its use is less convenient, messier and more time consuming than other more convenient, but more costly, containers.